


Need

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drinking, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revas is on the late shift for the camp patrol, and Elain pays him a visit to ease his boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after Chapter 22 of Exalted

The late shift watch was killing him. There was nothing to see, nothing to do, and the Lead Hunter who doled out the rotations for Den wouldn’t even let him watch the extended perimeter. Revas was stuck walking the edge of the campgrounds instead, for hours and hours, by himself, passing the same aravels and halla pen over and over again until he felt like his brain would melt out of his ears in boredom. 

He was staring at the sky as he leaned against an aravel, counting the stars and watching them slowly, slowly move across the black expanse. The closer they got to the horizon, the closer he was to being done, but it only made the wait seem worse. He groaned aloud and let his bounce on the hardwood behind him. This was torture. Even training with the apprentices was better than this. Revas was convinced Den was doing this on purpose as payback for threatening him, but all it made him want to do was hurt him more. 

A rustling of footsteps pulled him out of his boredom, and he looked up to see Elain approaching him, her furs piled on heavily on her shoulders and her cloak swishing against the snowy ground. She was carrying a tin canteen in her hand by the delicate chain attached to the top to the ornately hammered metal. It swayed back and forth gently in her walk, the steam from the hot liquid inside rising out of it and swirling around her face. He marveled at how she could make the most simple thing seem incredibly sacred; in the frigid night air, she was transformed from a woman carrying a drink, to a holy priestess swinging her censer above the grounds of a temple that was consecrated by her step.

“I thought you might be cold,” she said quietly, careful that her voice wouldn’t carry in the emptiness of the early morning hours, “And that you could use some company. So I brought wine.”

She handed the canteen over to him, and he unscrewed the lid. The aroma of the heady wine filled his nostrils, and he could already feel the malaise of the patrol lifting from his mind. He took a sip, and the dryness bit at the back of his tongue and throat while the heat warmed his insides. 

“You are going to spoil me with all this thoughtfulness, Peach,” he said between gulps of the wine. She smiled sweeter than he could ever recall seeing, like berries on a summer day.

“You deserve a little thoughtfulness after everything I’ve put you through lately,” she situated herself next to him on the aravel, her shoulder leaning into the weathered wood, “Besides, it’ll be awhile before I can drink wine again, and I didn’t want it to go to waste.”

It started to snow again, with large, fluffy flakes falling silently through the air. Revas drained the rest of the wine and dropped the canteen on the ground. It made a tinny clang as it bounced off the frozen ground, but nothing stirred at the sound. The night seemed to be empty of everything but the two of them. It was as picturesque as any person could ask for, and he felt his heart beat faster as the soft white snowflakes clung to the black waves of Elain’s hair. 

“It’s late. You should be getting some sleep,” he said as he leaned over her, setting his forearm above her head on the aravel.

Elain looked at up at him, the snow sticking to her long, dark lashes, “I was sleeping, but I woke up and realized you weren’t there.”

He could feel her body heat filling the space between them, and all he wanted to do was bathe in it, let it wash over him like the sun. He also suddenly wanted to feel the heat against her skin, and found himself looking over her body, imagining her peeling off every single layer of clothing for him as he watched. 

“You missed me?” he asked her lightly, bringing his hand to her hair and lifting a braid of it in his palm. He pressed one of the beads woven into it between his fingers, trying to focus on tiny piece of carved bone instead of Elain revealing to him the freckled skin of her shoulders as she let her Mantle drop to the floor. It was difficult. 

“I didn’t say that,” her voice was coy, yet inviting, and it wrapped around him like a cloak, “But I do get worried. Who knows what kind of ‘ _accident_ ’ you might have on patrol.”

He leaned in closer to her and dropped her braid so he could cup his palm along the curve of her jaw, letting his thumb stroke her cheek, “Bringing me lunch and warm wine, worrying over me, checking up on me...if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve got a thing for me.”

Her eyes fluttered and her cheeks flushed, and she looked at him intensely from underneath her half-closed lids and thick lashes. It made his own blood rush through his body and his heart pump rapidly. She knew exactly what a glance like that from her did to him, and the wisp of a smile that curled at the corners of her mouth confirmed it.

He brought his thumb from her cheek down her face, his nail grazing her skin ever so lightly, until he touched her plush bottom lip. Elain sucked in a breath that was sharper than normal when he passed along the length of it, corner to corner, until he settled on the center of her full mouth. His own lips parted unconsciously, a physical reaction to the simple pleasure of touching her. Revas needed only close the short gap between him, and he would be taste her waiting mouth with his. 

But she had other ideas. Her lips opened and her head dipped ever so slightly, taking the tip of his thumb into her mouth, where she rolled her tongue over it slowly, all while still looking at him through those heavily-lidded eyes. Her teeth pressed on the thumb gently to hold him in place, while her lips wrapped around it, and she lazily sucked and licked on it until his whole body tingled. She let it go with a sigh and a soft kiss placed where she had so lovingly teased it, and then smiled wickedly, her sharp little teeth peeking through her lips.

“Calling it ‘ _a thing_ ’ is so underwhelming. There are much better words to describe what I have for you,” she said in a husky voice, full of promise and enticement, making his heart melt from the inside, “Like... _‘want’. ‘Need’. ‘Desire’._ ” She took his hand from her face, and began to slowly move it down her body. Her path took him down the tight skin on her neck, to her chest, where she paused and moved his hand to cup her breast. He gripped it roughly through her wool dress, and she rewarded him with a heated gasp when he coaxed her nipple to harden through the rough fabric. 

“So you want me?” he asked as he teased more gasps from her beautiful little mouth with each flick of his thumb over the hard little bud underneath it. When she couldn’t take anymore, she grabbed his wrist tightly. 

“I wasn’t lying,” she started talking again --more breathless this time-- while simultaneously guiding his hand along the curve of her side, “I did wake up and you were gone, so I wanted to see you,” his fingers slid over her luscious hip and around to her upper thigh, “But what I didn’t tell you was that I woke up wanting you, and the empty bed made me feel empty too.”

Elain used her free hand to grab onto the skirts of her dress, and pulled it up over her knees, exposing the space where her wool stockings ended and her bare thighs began. Her forwardness inflamed him, and his mouth fell on her neck with fervor. He just wanted taste her, to feel his mouth flush against every part of her, and the rest of the world be damned. 

She gave a sigh at his tasting of her neck, but bites and licks did not distract her fr from putting his hand where she wanted it to go. He felt his fingertips against the hot, inviting skin of her thigh, and he dug his nails into the softness there. This earned him an understated moan.

“I don’t want to feel empty. I want to feel filled to the brim,” the words were whispered into the dead night before she grabbed onto the hair at the back of his head roughly. She twisted her fingers in the bun and yanked on it, pulling his mouth away from her neck and towards her face.

“I’m sick with my need for you,” she tempted him by brushing her lips to his as her hand led his deeper between her thighs. The wetness he found in both places was intoxicating, “Don’t let me suffer.”

The headiness of the wine and the headiness of Elain’s body and words made his head swim and his blood race through him, until he could hear his pulse pounding loudly in his ears. He knew what she wanted --knew it more than he knew what he wanted-- and all he wanted to do is give it to her. She knew it too. Her lips sat parted and open, ready for him, waiting for him, and her hips already moved subtly to meet his fingers playing with the fabric of her small clothes. Such a flimsy piece of cloth separating him from the hot, wet heat just underneath. 

It all was too much for him to take --especially after such a long, uneventful night -- and his mouth finally met hers hungrily. Her teeth bit him and her tongue explored him and her waist rose and fell in pure lust as he teased the inner lips of her cunt through the undergarment that was all but soaked- through. Her back arched away from the aravel when he found her clit, but it only lasted a moment before Elain wrapped her thigh around his waist and pulled his armored pelvis flush against her open legs. She had commanded him not to let her suffer, but her whole body suffered under his touch, and it was exquisite to witness. 

Her busy hands unbuckled his belt hanging on his waist, and it was too late before he realized she was reaching down his pants to stroke his cock. He shivered at her touch and unconsciously thrust into her hand, but he knew it was too much, and they had gone too far.

“Elain stop,” he told her while she sucked on his throat and frantically tried to free him from his armor, “I’m working. We can’t.”

“We can be fast,” she continued kissing his neck, touching her hot tongue to his cold skin. He swallowed deeply and moved her hands away from him and let her leg drop.

“No,” he kissed her tenderly, “We’re trying to get the hunters to like us, remember?”

She looked up at him with flushed cheeks and her breath short, but her eyes were steel, “You’re just going to leave me like this?”

Revas adjusted his armor and buckled his belt, and as tempted as he was to throw her over the side of the aravel, it wasn’t in the cards. He had his patrol, and he was doing this so he could stay with her and their kid. She was so tantalizing, but he had to keep his head clear. 

“It’s only for a couple more hours,” he grabbed onto her waist and murmured in her ear, “Wait for me. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Are you sure about that?” she asked softly, and he could nearly feel her pulse quickening below the taut skin of her neck. Her body pressed against his in all the right places, and the fire that had been stoked wasn’t as easy to dismiss as he had hoped. His hands slid down from her waist and onto her ass. Digging his fingers in, he groped her roughly through her dress, gripping the firm flesh tightly and lifting her to her tip toes against the aravel.

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely before falling on her mouth again, his will failing him. She was right...they could be quick. He could turn her around, press her face into the wood, hike up her dress, and take her right here. He was the only one on watch in the western side of camp, and the shift change wasn’t for a couple more hours. But it wasn’t right. 

He released her again and backed away from her. There would be time later, and he could be patient. She smiled mockingly as she watched him fight what he wanted so badly, and he vowed to turn that grin into something else entirely when his work was done. 

“Alright Revas,” she pushed off the aravel and walked slowly past him, her hips swaying purposefully as she did so, “Don’t make me wait too long.”

Elain disappeared back into the night in the snow that had become heavy, though he wasn’t sure when. He wasn’t even certain how much time had elapsed from when he drank her wine to now, but it certainly wasn’t long enough to make his heart stop pounding and his ears to stop reddening in warmth. 

“Only a couple more hours,” he told the empty night before beginning his rounds again, the taste of her still fresh on his lips, “Only a couple more.”

\---------

The other patrol had fallen asleep and had to be punished, a halla broke out of the pens, and he caught two apprentice hunters out sneaking extra food from the stores. A couple of hours turned into more, and Revas only wished he could go back to the quiet boredom from earlier. Every distraction now was taking time away from spending it in Elain’s bed, and it was making him angry.

When at last he passed off the torch to the next watch, dawn was only a little more than an hour away. He prayed that she hadn’t fallen asleep. Despite his own tiredness, he couldn’t get her words or the image of her writhing against the aravel out of his head. Sleep could wait. Revas just hoped she had waited too. 

As he approached her yurt, he saw the dim light of a hearth inside, a sign she was still up and --gods willing-- still waiting for him. He pushed back her wicker entrance and stepped inside, finding her sitting at her vanity regally; her neck and back straight, her feet crossed at the ankles, her face deep in thought as she penned some letter or missive. She had discarded her dress and sat in an old, worn tunic of his that barely covered her thighs, and the heavy wool stockings peeked out from beneath. Just looking at her in the firelight like this made him heated all over again. 

Revas began to undo the clasps on his armor and let each piece drop to the floor, one by one. Elain’s ear twitched at the noise, but she paid him no mind, and continued her writing. She was obviously ignoring him, probably because she was irritated that he had refused her advances earlier. The thin line her lip formed --with the corners slightly downturned-- confirmed it. She never did like being told ‘no’. Her brattiness wouldn’t deter him though; if anything, it only made him want her more.

“I had almost given up on you coming back tonight,” she said coldly as she set her quill down on her vanity, “You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

He kicked his boots off and pulled his shirt over his head, “I know.”

Elain made a huffing noise at his casual answer, and stood up from her small stool. She stretched her arms over her head with a yawn, and his old tunic rose up with them, giving him a glimpse of where her thighs met the round curve of her ass. His mouth went dry.

Revas closed the distance between them slowly, his steps heavy and deliberate. He knew her game, and knew it well. Her pride was the one wounded by the dismissal, and now he was being punished. She expected him to beg her forgiveness, beg for entrance into her arms again, beg her to let him into her bed, beg beg beg. But he didn’t feel like begging tonight. He wanted to worship her properly, but on his terms. 

“I expect a full--” she had started, but he silenced her by scooping her up in his arms. She gave a gasp at his unexpected action and threw her arms around his neck to steady herself. The heat that came off her reminded him of the wine; heavy and hazy. His ears burned again in anticipation, and he decided for certain there would be no games tonight. After two great strides, he reached her cot, and carefully set her down. 

“Revas, I--” another gasp when he shoved the old tunic up her body, bunching it at the top of her breasts, exposing her to him. Without hesitation, he climbed into the cot with her, settling himself over her lower half, and her legs opened reflexively. 

He leaned down and kissed her stomach gingerly. Her skin was hot and soft under his lips, and as she inhaled a deep breath when he ran his tongue around her navel. The tip of his nose grazed against its supple expanse, allowing him to feel every tiny hair stand on end, and hear her whimper when he pulled his tongue away. He blew softly against the moist trail he left, and watched as the hairs gave way to her skin prickling with goosebumps. 

But it was not enough to see just her skin react to him. He needed more. Revas kissed his way up her body, pausing only for heartbeats to drag his teeth against the curve of the underside of her breast. When he moved on, he leaned down to her exposed breast, then inched towards the pinkish-brown center as her entire chest heaved in anticipation. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple and sucked gently, feeling the bud hardening under his tongue. He took the nipple between his teeth and pinched it as he bit down, making her whole body rise up to meet his. Her hands flew to the back of his neck, fingers clasping around each other, locking him into place. 

Revas didn’t mind. The tip of his tongue searched the nipple from top to bottom, and when he had sufficiently explored its secrets, he pulled his mouth back, and blew the same soft breath as he did on her stomach. He watched, entranced completely, as the entire nipple darkened and hardened even more, tightening into a succulent bud. His fingertip circled around it, and the sighs it elicited from her were musical. 

But that wasn’t enough either. The pretty sighs would be no match for the luscious moans he wanted to coax out of her. He left the familiarity of her breasts and moved his body down lower into the cot and lower into her. He kissed her thighs passionately as he pulled them apart, giving them the proper adoration they deserved. A weak seam easily ripped made short work of her smallclothes, and he discarded them haphazardly, tossing them across the room, leaving only the wet heat underneath. She was laid out bare before him, waiting, and just as wanting as she had been earlier in the night. Revas sank deeper into the cot, lying on his stomach and crawling towards her waiting cunt.

He wasted no time. There had been enough of that already. He set her thighs on his shoulders and pulled her towards him, his mouth meeting her wet slit ravenously. Elain squirmed when his tongue parted her inner lips, and he gripped onto her hips to hold her in place. He had promised to make his denial up to her, and he wouldn’t be satisfied until she was completely satiated.

So he lapped her up. His tongue traveled from the very base of her cunt to the tip of her clit, earning him a husky moan from Elain. The first of the evening, but he would make sure it wasn’t the last. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive little nub, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently. Another moan, this one louder, making it feel like all the blood in his body was rushing to his cock. He repeated it, knowing how much she enjoyed the teasing; a featherlight touch of his tongue, saying nothing but whispering his adoration, and his mouth taking in his object of desire tenderly. When her hands clenched the furs of her cot, and her head lulled back and forth in pleasure, he brought his tongue downwards again and slipped it inside of her. 

She was wine and he was the supplicant, drinking her up in adulation. Her moans were hymns, and he was the choir singing her holiness. He worshipped at her altar, laying his offerings on her clit once more, kissing and sucking and licking until his name was sacred as it left her open mouth. He was purified by her pleasure, and now he could slide his finger into her unbearably wet heat, feeling the inner walls clench around him to accept his offering. She only allowed him into this sanctum, and it was as hallowed as any ritual. He stroked the spot inside her that made her cry out, and moved his mouth over her clit in tandem. Elain’s hands moved from the furs to his head, pressing him further in, wrapping her legs around him so he couldn’t stop. She locked the doors in this temple, and he wouldn’t leave until she was properly taken care of. 

Despite his grip, her hips moved of their own accord, cresting and falling with each languid stroke of his tongue, and her breathing was heavy and deep. He doubled down on his efforts, running his tongue up and down her clit rapidly, and inserting another finger inside of her. Her nails dug into his scalp when he did, and her thighs closed around his ears, leaving him in the innermost sanctuary. 

“I’m going to….going to...” her words were muffled by her own moans, as if she was struggling to speak this language, but he understood. He understood in the sheen of sweat that formed on her thighs, he understood in the desperate clawing in his hair, and he understood as her cunt gripped down on his fingers, greedily taking what it wanted. Her back arched off the cot, but he reached out with his freehand to ground her, finding her breast and roughly caressing it as she found her release. The moans he so wanted to hear came as a reward, his name interspersed between, and as her orgasm coursed through her, he felt that if she only asked, he would serve her like this for the rest of his life. 

When she finally came down and her body went limp, he was reluctant to leave this warm temple, but forced himself away with a tender kiss on her inner lips as a goodbye. Elain whimpered as he did so, but let her legs fall from his shoulders and back onto the bedding. It was a sweet noise, wholly unlike her usual commanding presence, and he offered his own reward for in by placing the same kind of tender kisses on her waiting skin in supplication as he crawled up her body. Her hands reached out as he did, pulling him to her face, guiding his gracious lips to her thankful ones, where they met in heated embrace. Her kisses were deep yet languorous, a slow exploration of his mouth, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth and her teeth nipping his lips in a low-burning need.

Revas was all too aware of his own need in that moment as well; his cock was strained against his pants and he moved his hips against her, and she reciprocated by lifting her own hips to match his grinding. The desperation of the act reminded him of their youth; when she was just Elain and he was just Revas, and they fumbled against each other in the empty fields on the plains under the hot summer sun, trying their best to not to think about the future. It was different now, they were different now, but this hadn’t changed. They’d always find their passions spilling over into each other, lost to the rest of the world. 

At that thought, he moved his hand under her thigh and pulled her flush against him roughly, eager to show her how much he still wanted her, after all this time. She pulled away from his mouth with a cry as he did, and looked up at him with her face beautifully pink and her brow furrowed in want. 

“You’re mouth wasn’t enough,” she whispered to him as she slipped her hand between their bodies, “I need you to finish what we started earlier.” 

Her hand loosened the ties of his pants and pulled them down roughly, releasing his cock from its confinement. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him towards her entrance, moaning as she did so. He couldn’t help but do the same as the tip of his cock nudged the wet, unbearably hot center of his worship. Elain gave tiny whimpers and cries in need, her body rising to meet his, but he was just as tired of waiting and just as in desperate need as she was. He sheathed himself entirely in her, and it was sweeter than sin. 

“Ah!” she gasped loudly before slinking her arms around him, engulfing him, clinging to him with her limbs as if she was lost on the ocean and he was a piece of driftwood . Her fingernails scraped up and down his back as he slowly moved in and out of her --pausing to press against the base of his spine when she wanted him deeper-- while her other hand tangled itself in his hair. She led him where she wanted him to go; the depth, the angle, the speed...Elain dictated it all and he was her willing tool. 

“Did you think about this during your watch?” she asked him as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, “Did you think about how good it would feel to finally give me what I want?” He pushed into her harder at the words, making her back arch in pleasure. 

“Yes,” Revas confessed to her, kissing her as he spoke, but never stopping his steady rhythm of gliding in and out of her, “All night. Couldn’t focus, couldn’t think straight. Just wanted to come here and fuck you until you couldn’t think straight either.”

“Good,” she said breathlessly into his lips as she let her hands wander downward; down his shoulders, down his spine, down until she reached his ass and grabbed him as tightly as he had done to her earlier in the night, “So fuck me until I can’t think straight then.”

She pulled him deeper into her, digging her hands roughly into his ass as she did, burying him completely inside of her. He sucked his breath through gritted teeth as she did, overwhelmed by the sensation of her inner walls clenching around his cock as she held him in place. Fiery heat was already spreading through his limbs, ready to burn out quickly if he let it, but he wouldn’t allow it to get that far yet.

He pulled himself away from her with a grunt, and positioned himself on his knees. She whined and lifted her hips to meet him as he did so.

“What’s wrong? Are you getting bored with me already?” she rasped out as she teased him with her undulating hips, her wet slit sliding up and down the length of his cock with every rise and fall, “Or am I just too much for you?”

“Definitely not bored,” he said before grabbing hold of the underside of her waist and pulling her into position right against him. With deliberate care, he eased back into her waiting cunt, the tip of his cock slipping inside easily from her arousal, “And not too much….yet.”

“Let’s see if I can change that,” her voice was like dripping honey now, languid and thick. She thrust her waist up against him, filling herself with his cock all the way again. He groaned and gritted his teeth at her warmth, but she didn’t stop just there. Bracing herself with her arms on the cot, and lifting her back up, she began to roll her lower body against him, riding him. He moaned loudly as he watched her do it, marveling at everything that was drawing his release from him; the way her breasts bounced with her movements, the way she bit her lip every time her clit rubbed against his pelvis, the way that dark pink flush crept up her body. And gods, the way he saw his cock disappear inside her, only to emerge dripping in her lust. 

“How about now? Not too much?” she asked huskily, bringing her hand to her breast and squeezing it roughly as she snapped her hips against him.

It was almost too much.

“No,” he lied as he gripped down on her waist. 

“Then why aren’t you fucking me?”

He knew her game, knew she was baiting him, but she also knew what he wanted. Always knew what he wanted. And right now, Revas wanted to fuck her. 

He let go of her hips and watched as she dropped helplessly with a whimper. But he quickly recovered her, grabbing her legs and pushing them together. He adjusted her again, placing her legs on his right side, her ankles sitting on his shoulder, letting his ride arm cradle them there. Spreading his knees apart to get the right angle, his left hand guided his cock back into her, and she gasped as it slipped through her thighs into her hot cunt. He wanted to let it sit there for a moment, just to feel her, but she wanted more. With a rapid jerk, he pulled himself out and pushed back into her.

“You sure you want this?” he asked her while running his lips along her calves; the tight muscles flinched at the touch, and he sank his teeth into it to keep her from moving. 

“Yes,” she moaned, her head lulling back at his thrusts. Her hands clawed at the fur coverings waiting for each time her cock filled her, and he couldn’t deny how much he wanted it either. 

So he gave it to her. Just like she wanted. 

Hard and fast and rough --so rough-- and cutting into her skin with his teeth as he did so. His fingers also cut into her, bruising the flesh of her thighs and making her squirm in his hands. But she groaned and cried with every rapid thrust, and her whole body began to flush pink again. He would not let go, he would not stop, he would keep going until she had her fill of him. But gods, he hoped it was soon.

She was made of heat and it made him full of heat and his limbs burned with the need for release. He had waited too long, and now he would suffer for it, prolonging his own pleasure so that she could feel hers. She wouldn’t allow anything else after he dismissed her. Revas didn’t think he’d change it though. The sweet agony of holding himself back while giving her everything was almost as enjoyable getting what he wanted. On nights like this one, it was even better.

Her hands reached out and tore at his upper thighs viciously, cutting into them as deeply as he did to her, and it was just another torment to add to his current one. He took the opportunity to thrust into her even harder, and watched her entire being shake beneath him. Her moans and cries turned into deep gasps of air and even deeper groans, her end rapidly approaching. It was a good thing too; the fire threatening to eat him up inside was ready to escape, and he felt his own orgasm barrelling towards the short future. He bit down on his lip and tongue to stifle it, hold it back, but he was too far gone now. 

“I need you to come, Elain,” he groaned, but she was too far gone now too, and her body arched and twisted as he brought her to the edge. 

“That’s it, that’s it,” he whispered as he fucked her as hard as he could. The tendons in her neck and chest strained, and he felt her tightening around his cock, throbbing and beating, as he pulled her to the brink. 

Elain panted and whimpered, as if she couldn’t get enough air, as she came, her body going stiff and all her muscles clenching at once as it rocked through her. And it rocked through him too. The tightening inside her became a palpable grip, as if her cunt was trying to pull his orgrasm out along with it, and he was ready to let go.

Revas dropped her legs suddenly and spread them apart before climbing back on top of her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them roughly over her head, then smothered her mouth with his. He gave her everything she had wanted, everything she demanded, and now it was his turn to have what he needed. She wrapped her legs around his waist , pressing her heels against his backside, and he was overwhelmed. Words were whispered into her mouth as he drove his cock inside of her, then back out, then in again. He didn’t know what the words were, but he said them anyways, hoping she would understand. She answered them with her tongue touching his, stroking it, teasing it, and he loved every second he could taste her.

His end came swiftly, and he groaned and shuddered as his release filled the space between them. It pulsed like blood, like a heart, like feeling he got whenever she smiled at him, and her thighs clenched around him as she sucked him dry of every last drop. And he felt utterly emptied. Empty of the boredom he had felt, empty of the stress, even empty of the anxiety. He kissed her to making him give her everything and he kissed her for taking it all away, and he kissed her once more, deeply, because he loved her for it. 

When he finally pried himself off of her and rolled onto his back on the cot, she curled up next to him, her head nestled on his chest. 

“I love you,” she whispered to him as his eyes began to feel heavy and his breath slowed down to welcome sleep. He brushed his fingers gently against her hair, causing her to sigh sweetly.

“I love you,” he whispered back quietly.

Before his slumber claimed him, he thought of how much he looked forward to living with her like this. Open and free and content to fall asleep in each other’s arms. It had been a long time coming, but he was happy it finally arrived. And when he gazed on her fluttering eyelids and slightly parted lips as she fell into her own sleep, he thought she might be happy too. 

 


End file.
